Franchement
by Yua-chan
Summary: Quand une auteure déjà folle au départ dégénère, que Lucy Heartfilia fait preuve de sadisme envers un Sting touché par la magie plus qu'oublié d'une fille pas importante qui s'appelle Angy, que Natsu semble avoir une certaine attirance pour le mage de Sabertooth... faut dire que tout ne vas pas très bien... Natsu/Sting Grosse connerie...


Allo ! Je suis nouvelle dans le domaine de Fairy Tail, c'est la première que je publie sur eux... mais pas grave... Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre ! Au début, c'était supposé être un OS, mais j'ai décidé dans faire autrement... L'histoire devrait avoir trois parties... Les personnages sont un peu OOC, Lucy surtout... mais pas trop grave... Lucy légèrement sadique, moi ça me va ! Enfin bref...

Titre: Franchement... (Je savais pas trop quoi mettre...)

Rating: T (M'enfin... vu le contexte je pourrais mettre K+..., mais c'est pas grave, je prends le plus de précaution !)

Couple: Natsu/Sting

Romance/Humour (Vous comprendrez en lisant, je vous assure...)

Nombre de mots: 8,337

Je vous préviens c'est une grosse connerie...

Résumé: Quand une auteure déjà folle au départ dégénère, que Lucy Heartfilia fait preuve de sadisme envers un Sting touché par la magie plus qu'oublié d'une fille pas importante qui s'appelle Angy, que Natsu semble avoir une certaine attirance pour le mage de Sabertooth... faut dire que tout ne vas pas très bien...

Bonne lecture !(En passant, au début j'écrivais Grey, mais au final, j'ai commencer à écrire avec un _a_ et je vais continuer comme ça, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas...)

* * *

Dans un galaxie loin de chez vous, dans un monde appelé Earthland, dans un pays nommé Fiore, dans une ville qui ne s'appelle pas Magnolia, très loin de la guilde de Sabertooth, ce trouve une jeune fille contrôlant une magie plus que perdue ! Eh oui, plus que perdue. Personne ne devrait être au courant de son existence et s'il fallait qu'un savant ou un mage la découvre, je crois qu'il s'en foutrait comme l'an quarante.

Enfin bref, dans ce magnifique monde qui s'appelle toujours Earthland et qui ne changeras pas de nom, un jeune fille appelé Angy contrôle une magie très spéciale qui n'intéresse aucunement les combattants. Cette magie très spéciale, et plus qu'oubliée, permet de changer le sexe d'une personne. En plus détaillé, changer une fille en garçon et un garçon en fille. Cette jeune fille, qui n'est en aucun cas le personnage principal de cette histoire, est une jeune fille de riche. Elle a des cheveux noirs attachés en lulus grâce à des élastiques ayant des motifs de têtes de mort , de grands yeux dorés, une veste de cuir fuchsia à manches courtes, un short noir, des gants et des collants troués et pour finir, des espadrilles fuchsia. Ça ne fait pas très chic, n'est-ce-pas ? Eh bien, c'est pour ça que ses parents l'ont mise à la porte et elle en est très contente. Elle a une soeur jumelle non-identique. Celle-ci qui tenait beaucoup à Angy, s'est enfuie pour la rejoindre. Étant contraire en tout point à Angy, leur mère l'a appelé, Ygna. Ygna, jeune et douce Ygna. Elle a de soyeux et courts cheveux blancs attachés avec beau ruban vert pâle. De magnifiques yeux bleus, un robe verte à fleurs et à la dentelle blanche, un collier de perles dorées et finalement, une cape noire trouée qui servait à camoufler son identité, ainsi que massacrer ce magnifique... personnage... mais bon...

Ces deux jeunes demoiselles sont magiciennes. Angy utilise celle citée plus haut, très efficace pour fuir dans un combat et Ygna, utilisant une magie plus offensive, se sert du sol et des plantes pour attaquer.

Si je dis «Les Grands jeux magiques», j'espère que vous savez de quoi je parle. Cette année, elles ont décidé d'y assister ainsi, elles pourront découvrir la force de l'équipe Tenrô, alias Natsu et compagnie, alias ceux qui ce trouvaient sur l'île Tenroujima quand Acnologia les a férocement attaqué ... Et aussi, elle pourront admirer l'équipe la plus forte de Sabertooth, composée de Orga, chanteur non-renommé, la magnifique, mais exaspérante Minerva, le Grand Rufus, alors là, sans commentaire ... L'impassible et ténébreux, Rogue et finalement, le beau, l'admirable, le séduisant, le sublime, le splendide, le superbe... Sting Eucliffe quoi...

Angy et Ygna, étant venus que peu de fois dans cette géante ville ce sont perdus en cinq minutes et se sont retrouvés en cinq heures. Épuisées, elles finirent pas trouvées le chemin vers l'hôtel. En route, Ygna signala une auberge particulièrement bruyante.

«Shimai... Cette auberge est bruyante ! Je suis sûre que l'on pourrait l'entendre de notre hôtel !

-Raaaah ! Je sais pas qui c'est, mais j'ai envie de porter plainte ! Ils ne comprenne pas que nous sommes en pleine nuit !?

-Shimai, ne t'énerves pas...»

Angy soupira bruyamment. Elle donna un petit coup du revers de sa main sur une des ses lulus.

«Je sais pas trop, mais j'aimerais au moins savoir qui ce trouvent dans l'auberge...

-Mais, Angy... Elle est réservé à une guilde !

-Non, mais tu as pas lu le règlement ? Nous avons le droit d'entrer au bar, mais pas de réservé une chambre, tu comprends... ?

-Ah, oui...»

Le brunette ouvra brusquement la porte et se dirigea vers le bar. Sa soeur, plus timide, marcha le regard au sol. Incapable de voir où elle allait, elle percuta un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, on sait automatiquement de qui on parle...

«Je... Je suis terriblement désolé, j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais, murmura-t-elle rouge de gêne et sans lever le regard

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Ygna Irish et... et vous ?

-Natsu ! répondit le jeune homme, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah qui tu parles ? demanda un autre garçon en s'appuyant sur Natsu.

-Me touche pas, exhibitionniste !

-Tu veux te battre l'allumette ?

-Natsu ! Grey ! Assis !

-Oui !»

Ygna équarquilla les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à deux chiens obéissant à leur maître. Erza, oui, car c'est bien elle, se retourna vers la petite albinos.

«Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ygna Irish, madame.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Erza.

-Oui, mada... Erza.

«YGNA !»

Ladite Ygna se sentit soudain en mauvais posture, elle avait complétement oublié sa soeur et elle s'était mise en colère à force de l'attendre... oups...

«Shi... Shimai...

-Dépèches-toi ! On va à l'hôtel ! Je suis fatigué !

-Ou...oui.

-Tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis à ce que je vois, tch.

-Tu te moques de nous, c'est ça ! s'énervèrent Grey et Natsu.

-Pas du tout ! J'avais envie de me bagarrer un peu, mais contre vous, juste avec mes poings, c'est impossible !»

Natsu et Grey le prirent encore plus mal et engagèrent le combat. Ygna les stoppa le mieux qu'elle pu et leur expliqua la situation.

«Shimai n'a pas une magie très puissante, elle ne peut se battre que sans magie...»

Les garçons semblèrent se calmer et Angy traîna sa soeur dehors.

«Ils sont si gentils ! s'exclama la blandinette.

-Des vrais débiles, grogna Angy, mais j'ai senti leur puissance, c'est peine pour dire si ça ne m'a pas effrayé...»

Le visage d'Ygna s'assombrit. Quand Angy disait avoir peur ou presque d'une magie, c'est que celle-ci était extrêmement puissante.

«Ils sont si puissant ?

-Je sens que Sabertooth va avoir quelques difficultés cette année.

-L'équipe Tenrô de Fairy Tail est si puissante ? redemanda Ygna

-Ça va faire un moment que nous n'aurons pas regardé les Grands Jeux magiques, j'ai assez hâte !

-Moi aussi !»

* * *

«Voici le quatrième et dernier combat de la troisième journée ! Wendy de Fairy Tail A contre Shelia de Lamia Scale !»

Shelia entra en première dans l'arène, suivi de Wendy. Mystérieusement, une petite roche se trouvait sur son chemin, elle trébucha lamentablement, puis Wendy...

«Est-ce-que ça va ?»

En fit de même...

Puisque je ne désire pas m'abandonner à décrire ce combat, passons à autre chose, dans cette même galaxie, sur cette même planète et plus important encore, dans ce même endroit. Puisque je sens en plusieurs d'entre vous l'envie d'enfin voir Sting, passons directement à sa rencontre avec les soeurs, yaoistes soi-disant passant, Irish. Qui se déroule en fait au même moment...

«Vous... vous êtes bien Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney ? demanda dans un chuchotement Ygna.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce-que tu nous veux ?»

Angy fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il utilisait pour parler à sa soeur.

«Tu te casses la tête à retenir tout ces noms, râla-t-elle. T'as qu'à leur donner des surnoms, regarde. Le blond, le chat roux, la grenouille... et...»

La brunette sembla réléchir.

«Tiens, le négrillon.

-Angy ! s'exclama Ygna, soit un peu plus polie !

-Qu'est-ce-que vous nous voulez à la fin ?» maugréa Sting.

Ygna sembla se rappeller qu'ils attendaient toujours après elles.

«Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, je suis assez fan de vous et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous saluez...-

-C'est bon, maintenant, dégage.»

L'albinos sursauta, alors qu'Angy serra les poings.

«Ne parle pas aussi durement à ma soeur, s'emporta-t-elle.

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Shimai ! Tu... tu ne peux pas te battre contre lui ! Tu n'es pas assez forte... !

-Je sais bien !

-Si tu es nulle en combat, ça ne vaut même pas la peine de me battre contre toi.»

Les phalanges de la brunette blanchirent, mais elle resta calme, ne voulant pas engager un combat qu'elle ne saurait gagner. Sting tourna les talons

«Tch» lâcha-t-il.

Se fut la magnifique gouttes qui sert à miraculeusement faire déborder le verre rempli d'eau. Angy déposa son index et son majeur au centre de son front, plaça son autre main de façon à ce qu'elle ressemble à un pistolet, puis pointa Sting du bout de ses doigts.

«À quoi tu joues, encore ?

-Kliurt, give me the magic, the power, put him in his place and show him the strenght of the gente contrary to his own. Man become woman !

-Angy ! Arrêtes ! ANGY ! s'époumona l'albinos.

-Tu verras, la vengeance ne s'accomplit certainement pas que par combat !»

Un étrange filet violet atteint le coeur de Sting. Celui-ci ne ressentit une douleur que pendant une seconde, puis elle disparut.

«Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? demanda-t-il avec un air moqueur.

-Angy ! Qu'à tu fais ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

-Merde, il est tellement puissant, ça risque de prendre **quelques minutes** pour que ma magie fonctionne...

-Angy ! Annule ton sort ! Je t'en pris !

-Pourquoi je devrais, tu sais bien que je déteste les gens qui te traîte comme une moins que rien ! Allez, on rentre !»

Angy, sa soeur, elle avait utilisé sa magie... celle plus qu'oublié ! Avouez que vous aviez oublié que j'avais dit ça au début ! À contre-coeur, elle aquiesça et suivit sa soeur.

«Sérieusement, Angy, tu es allé trop loin...»

Du côté du beau, admirable, séduisant, sublime, etc. Sting, ils était repartit de leur côté vers leur équipe. Vous avez aussi oublié tout les synonymes de beau que je suis aller chercher dans le dictionnaire pour les mettre à Sting, n'est-ce-pas ? Sur le chemin pas trop long pour s'y rendre, **quelques minutes** plus tard, le blond sentit une vive douleur au niveau du coeur. Il tomba à genoux.

«Sting ? s'inquiéta Rogue, en déformant légèrement son air impassible.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette douleur ?»

Il se rappella de suite du sort qu'Angy lui avait envoyé en plein coeur.

«Cette abrutie ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle m'a lancé ?

-Sting...

-Je... je vais bien, vous pouvez y aller, je retourne à l'auberge.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir t'y rendre ?

-C'est sûr que Sting s'y rendra, il est le plus fort ! clama Lector.

-Fro pense la même chose.»

Sting soupira et se releva avec peine, bon sang, mais qu'avait-elle utilisé sûr lui ? (J'ai le droit de rire diaboliquement ?) Il leur tourna le dos et partit vers l'auberge de Sabertooth. Lentement, mais sûrement, il l'atteindrait. C'est au beau milieu d'une ruelle qui sentit sa tête tourné et il... bascula dans le néant ! Ok, plus sérieusement, il tomba dans les pommes ou dans les patates, ça dépends des sources et des pays.

* * *

«Aïe, aïe, aïe, j'ai mal !»

Le blond avait mal pour deux jolies raisons, premièrement, tombé tête première sur du ciment, c'est pas la joie et deuxièment, le changement brusque de son corps... si masculin... tellement magnifique... Allez les filles, on se calme ! Doucement, il regarda ses mains, elles étaient étrangement plus petites, mais ses doigts étaient plus long, plus fins. Il sursauta, faisant bouger ses cheveux qui retombèrent de tout leurs longueur sur son visage et ses épaules. Incrédule, il prit une mèche et regarda sa longueur, les yeux équarquillés.

«Mais qu'est-ce-que... ?»

Il se figea... lentement, il descendit son visage, maintenant frêle et très féminin, vers son torse. Il fut tellement terrifié d'y retrouver une poitrine chaleureuse qu'aucun cri réussit à atteindre ses lèvres, fallait bien qui réagisse d'une façon ou d'un autre, non ?

«Je comprends plus rien !»

Il réfléchit à se qui s'était passé précédemment, puis il pensa à l'incantation d'Angy... _«Kliurt, give me the magic, the power, put him in his place and show him the strenght of the gente contrary to his own. Man become woman !» _... Man become woman... non, c'était pas vrai ? Il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps à ses pensées, il entendit des pas derrière lui.

«Hey, ma belle, qu'est-ce-que tu fais seule ici ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, alors, poupée ?»

Sting grogna en silence et carbura pour trouver un prénom potable.

«Samara.

-Hm ?

-Je m'appelle Samara.

-Alors, Samara, tu veux bien jouer avec nous ?

-Hein ?»

Ni une ni moins, Sting se fit plaquer dos au mur. Il se prépara à utiliser sa magie contre lui, mais une phrase, unique qui se sent seule lui passa mystérieusement par la tête. _«Si j'utilise ma magie contre lui, il saura tout de suite qui je suis, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque !»_ Il jura en silence. Il se défit aisement de l'emprise des deux autres gangster et frappa celui en face de lui.

«Merde ! Mais pourquoi je l'ai giflé ? J'aurai dû lui donner un coup de poing ! C'est une habitude chez les filles ou quoi ? pensa-t-il.

-Un petite gifle ? C'est tout ce que tu as ?»

Le gangster, qui semblait être le chef, le plaqua lui-même au mur. Il releva le menton du blond, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. _«Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? se lamenta intérieurement le blond. _Le chef glissa sa main sur le ventre de Sting et glissa sa langue dans son cou. C'est à ce moment que le dragon slayer comprit qu'il était plus quand mauvaise posture, il en a prit du temps, non ? Il commença à légèrement paniquer quand ses agresseurs entreprirent de lui retirer son chandail. Puis au loin, pas si loin que ça, il attendit de l'oreille droite, puisque le cri venait de pars là :

«Hurlement du dragon du feu !»

Natsu ?! Les gangster relachèrent Sting et s'enfuirent le feu aux fesses, c'est justement le cas...

«Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? (Je me suis longuement demandé s'il était possible que Natsu soit poli...)

-Ou..oui...»

Sting déglutit. Natsu, étant un dragon slayer et connaîssant sûrement son odeur, pourrait le reconnaître facilement.

«Comment vous appellez-vous ?

-Samara... et tu... enfin vous devriez être le Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail, c'est ça ?

-Exact, mais dîtes-moi, nous nous serions déjà croisé quelque part ? Vous me semblez familière...

-Je ne crois pas, non, tenta de dire avec calme Sting.

-Pourtant... je suis sûr d'avoir déjà sentit votre odeur...»

Natsu s'approcha un peu plus de Sting, qui sentit un étrange chaleur apparaître dans son bas-ventre... Le dragon slayer de feu huma l'odeur de Sting.

_«Il... il me renifle comme si s'était naturelle là... pensa-t-il abasourdi._

-Je vois, souffla Natsu...

-Tu... Vous voyez... ?

-Sting !

-Hein ? s'exclama le blond, _c'est pas vrai..._ finit-il en pensée.

-Tu as exactement la même odeur que Sting.

-Ah... Ah bon ?

-Aye !»

Connaîssant Natsu, ne serais ce qu'un peu, Sting aurait automatiquement dû savoir que Natsu était trop idiot pour se rendre compte que c'était réellement lui... mais par panique et désespoir, il n'y avait même pas pensé... alors soulagement total quoi...

«Au juste, que fais-tu seule ici ? C'est dangereux !»

Sting baissa son regard ne voulant pas croisé celui de Natsu, c'est alors qu'il remarqua, enfin..., qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'à l'accoutumé, heureusement pour lui, l'allumette n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Il décida quand même de rabattre ses bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de camoufler son chandail.

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ah ? Non, non !»

Allez Sting ! Trouve une excuse roooh...

«J'ai juste un peu froid...»

Roh, mais quelle excuse minable... qu'est-ce-qui est advenu de toi ?

«Ah bon ?»

Le génialissime mage de feu, qui s'appelle encore Natsu en passant, sembla hésiter sur une question qui lui vint en tête. La réchauffer avec son feu ? Il aurait bien pu, mais une mini Erza apparut et le traîta d'idiot, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il fallait pas qu'il face ça... La prendre dans ses bras ? Comment est-ce-que Natsu pourrait penser ça ne serait ce qu'une seconde ! Restait qu'un petit choix tellement évident que le dragon slayer de feu n'y pensa même pas... T'as qu'à lui prêter ta veste, pauvre débile que... j'adore ! Après cette longue réflexion plus ou moins utile, il retira sa veste à une manche (Vous savez cette veste trop bizarre, mais qui a du style avec son unique manche ?) et là déposa sur les épaules du séduisant garçon devenu, mignonne... colombe ?

Soudainement, le blond se sentit minuscule, il s'aperçu, enfin, qu'il était maintenant plus petit que Natsu... la honte et désespoir absolu... Le mage de feu, qui s'attendait à une réponse de la supposé demoiselle commença à s'impatienter de son silence et lui posa une question.

«Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part ?

-Non ! Mais je vais quand même y aller !»

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sting déguerpit.

«Samara ! Attends !... Tu as encore ma veste...»

Le mage soupira, cette fille était vraiment étrange. Natsu sentit une odeur familière dans son dos.

«Grey, Lucy... ?

-Natsu ? À qui tu parlais ? demanda la blonde

-Samatea... je crois... réponda-t-il incertain.

-Toujours à massacrer les noms... pauvre débile !

-Tu veux te battre le pervert ?

-Avec plaisir, l'allumette !

-Oh... pas encore...» soupira Lucy.

Ils était venus dans cette ruelle perdu dans cette même ville pour trouver Natsu, pas engager un combat intéressant de la mort qui tue, qui sert à rien et qu'au final qui n'est pas si intéressant !

Du côté de Sting, au même mo... instant, sérieux je préfère instant que moment !

Le blond avait couru jusqu'au devant de l'auberge de sa guilde, mais restait à savoir comment y entrer sans se faire reconnaître ou plus difficile, sans se faire voir... Il fallait absolument qu'il évite le maître ainsi que Minerva, sinon c'était la honte assurée. Il ne devait pas s'approcher de Orga n'ont plus... et si possible, rester éloigné de Rufus. Mais il devait à tout prix et il le savait, évité d'une bonne marge de mètres l'impassible Rogue, au grand coeur, mais chut, ça faut pas le répèter ! Rogue, étant un dragon slayer et ayant beaucoup plus de cervelle que Natsu, il suffirait qui ressente son odeur, qu'il le trouve et il découvrirait le pot aux roses... Alors silencieusement, il s'infiltra dans l'auberge de Sabertooth. Il se fit presque prendre souvent, mais avec de nouveaux reflexes, sûrement dû à son changement de sexe, il réussit à éviter les personnes présentent, avouez que vous auriez aimé qu'il se fassent prendre ! Heureusement pour lui, il atteint sans trop de problème sa chambre, il fouilla dans sa garde-robe, à moitié vide, pour trouver des vêtements qui lui permettrait d'interagir avec les autres sans avoir peur de se faire reconnaître. Vite fait, il prit un pull à capuche bleu, un jean, une ceinture, ainsi que des espadrilles noir. Il se laissa tomber comme... un pouf, disons, sur son lit.

«Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir faire... c'est quasi impossible de retrouver l'abrutie qui m'à fait subir ça... je ne peux pas demander de l'aide à quelqu'un dans la guilde, Yukino n'est plus là... Rah ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! s'énerva-t-il. Je dois parler à une fille à propos de... ça... c'est sûre, pas question dans parler à un mec ...? Je ne peux pas m'adresser à Minerva, trop humiliant ! Je pourrais toujours m'adresser à quelqu'un d'une autre guilde... Dans tout les cas, je fini humilié... Une fille assez gentille pour m'accorder son aide... À mermaid heel ? Non, hors de question... Shelia ou Cherry ? Jamais de la vie, elles vont m'énerver avec leur «L'amour» constant... Jenny de Blue Pegasus... trop superficielle. Peut-être qu'à Fairy Tail... Non, je ne peux pas ! Mais il y a cette Lucy... Non ! Même si elle m'aiderait volontier, je ne peux demander de l'aide à Fairy Tail ! Et en plus il y a Natsu qui m'a déjà vu sous cette forme...»

Le Dragon slayer de lumière soupira longuement. Il se résigna à aller à la rencontre de la constellatoniste, Lucy Heartfilia. Il s'assit sur son lit et quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

«Sting ?»

_«Merde ! C'est Rogue ! » pensa-t-il. _Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte, mais ne regarda point son séduisant interlocuteur, impassible ! Il est important ce mot !

«Hm ?

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Ouais.»

Lector et Frosch arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre du blond, le forçant à ouvrir complétement la porte.

«Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Sting ? demanda Lector, Ta voix est aïgue et tu es plus petit que d'habitude.

-Fro pense la même chose»

Étrangement, Sting se sentit vexé par l'insulte. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir pour si peu. Il t'a juste traîté de petit, c'est rien ça voyons... ! Oh la la...

«Je vais bien, j'ai peut-être attrapé un étrange rhume...

-Un rhume sa déforme la voix, Sting, ça la rends pas plus aïgue et comment tu expliques ta grandeur ?

-Fro pense la même chose.

-Pour ma grandeur, ce doit être le sort que cette idiote ma envoyé, dit-il sachant parfaitement que c'était faux, et pour ma voix, c'est pour sa que j'ai dit: Un étrange rhume ! Et même que je comptais sortir, me renseigner un peu...

-Sting, dit moyennement fort Rogue, tu sors te... renseigné ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es sûr d'aller bien ?»

-Mais puisque je vous dis que tout est parfait !»

Le regard du chat roux s'arrêta sur un survêtement banalement lancé sur le lit. Il remarqua de suite le marque blanche sur le vêtement violet.

«Fairy tail...» murmura-t-il trop bas pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

Il regarda la veste avec plus d'attention, elle était grande et n'avait qu'une seule manche... Une seule manche ? À ces trois mots, il constata avec surprise que ce blazer appartenait à Natsu. Il s'adressa alors à Sting, avec une pointe de «Heeeeeinnn ?» dans la voix.

«Sting ? Pourquoi tu as la veste de Natsu ?»

Sting sursauta et arrêta de parler, il se retourna en un coup vers Lector. Il ria nerveusement.

«C'est... c'est une longue histoire... ! Maintenant que tu me le fais penser, il faut que je la lui ramène !»

Il ne prit pas une seconde de plus, il sortit à la course, la veste en main, son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête. Il tenta quand même de ne pas tomber, son pantalon maintenant trop grand. Il s'arrêta seulement l'auberge hors de vue, maintenant il devait trouver Lu...-

«Qu'est-ce-qu'un mage de Sabertooth fait ici ? entendit-il dans son dos.

-Lucy Heartfilia ? C'est ça ?

-Eh oui, mais qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? Je suis d'une guilde rivale, je vous signale !»

Le blond sembla se rappeller que l'emblême de sa guilde était imprimé sur son pull. Oups...

«Je...»

Il se retint de s'étrangler.

«J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide...

-Nom de plue ! Un mage de Sabertooth qui demande de l'aide à une fée de Fairy Tail, j'y crois pas, où va notre société ?

-Hahaha, très drôle, rit sarcastiquement Sting.

-Bon, alors, qui es-tu et qu'à tu besoin ?

-Sting Eucliffe.

-Attends... Tu as dis quoi là ?

-Je suis Sting... !

-Pas possible ! s'exclama Lucy.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu es supposé être plus grand, avoir une voix plus grave et en plus, tu viendrais jamais demander quoi que ce soit à Fairy Tail !»

Le dragon slayer soupira.

«C'est un cas assez particulier...»

Il retira sa capuche, les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent de stupeur.

«Mais... mais qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé, bon sang ? Tu... Tu es devenue une fille !?»

Sting hocha difficilement la tête.

«J'aimerais que tu m'aides à trouver des vêtements appropriés et comment réagir pour ne pas me faire remarquer...

-Je t'aiderais !

-Vraiment ? répondit platement le blond.

-Promis ! Demain, séance shopping !»

La première phrase qui vint à la tête de Sting fut : «J'ai peur...».

«On se rejoins ici, demain, après les Jeux !»

Le blond refusant de remercier un mage de Fairy Tail, il hocha simplement la tête. Il emprunta une petite ruelle extraordinairement banale et releva sa tête en soupirant. Il entrouvra les yeux, avant qu'ils ne deviennent aussi gros que des soucoupes. Natsu, Grey et Erza tournaient au coin de la rue où il se trouvait.

«Natsu-san !?» murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Il tourna le dos en silence et tenta de s'enfuir par l'autre côté de la ruelle. Quand il leur tourna le dos, le mage de feu l'interpela.

«Eh ! Tu es la fille d'hier, non ?»

Sting se figea puis se retourna vers eux un sourire nerveux et stupide aux lèvres.

«Ah, euh oui,oui, comment vas-tu ? Haha...

-Tu veux faire un tour avec nous ?

-À... à votre auberge ?!

-Viens boire un verre,» dit Erza.

Grey sembla soucieux. Il regarda de tout bord tout côté pour on ne sait quelle raison la jeune fille.

«Est-ce-que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer ? Tu es parenté ou fan de ce dragon slayer blond de sabertooh ?

-Euh... pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Eh bien, vous avez les mêmes yeux, des cheveux semblables et vous avez même une cicatrice identique au même endroit...

-Je... c'est vrai... je... je suis fan de lui...

-Ah...

-Je... je peux y aller ? J'ai un cours de... euh... piano !

-Oh, dommage...

-J-J'avais cette veste à rendre à Natsu-san !» s'exclama Sting en lui tendant le vêtement. «Bonne soirée !»

Ni une ni moins, Sting se sauva... ses nouveaux cheveux dans le vent. _Elle ressemble vraiment à Sting..._ Au nom du dragon slayer, Natsu se sentit nostalgique. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en est rendu compte... Au final, énervé de constamment penser au mage blond, une fois retourné à l'auberge, il en parla avec Lucy dans la chambre étant réservé à leur équipe.

«Alors, tu penses tout le temps à Sting et encore plus quand tu regardes cette fille... elle lui ressemble à ce point ?

-Aye...

-Explique-moi comment tu te sens quand tu penses à lui.

-Eh ben, je commence à avoir chaud, j'ai une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, puis mon bas-ventre se réchauffe...

-C'est...tout ?

-Enfin, pas vraiment...

-Ah bon... ?»

Natsu rougit et baissa le regard. Lucy, tant qu'à elle, agrandit les yeux, le mage de feu rougissait et évitait son regard ?

«Natsu...?

-Eh ben... tout-à-l'heure... avant de te rejoindre... ben j'ai... j'ai bandé...

-Attends... QUOI ? T'AS ...-

-CHUTEUH !

-Ah, oui, désolé... Enfin bref, j'en déduis qu'il te fait... de l'effet.

-De l'effet... ? Tu veux dire... dans le sens de, il m'excite ?

-Oui et non...»

La constellationiste se mit à rougir. À oui Lucy, je sais que c'est pas facile d'avoir ce genre de conversation et encore plus difficile avec Natsu... Surtout si ça parle de Sting...

«Non... ?

-Que tu me dises que t'a... enfin tu vois de quoi je parle... Pourrait laissé croire que... ben ça... mais tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, que tu te sentais étrange et que tu pensais tout le temps à lui... je crois que tu es tout simplement am...-»

Lucy était sur le point de finir la phrase que vous attendiez tous, mais je décidai de la couper en envoyant Grey et Happy.

«Eh, les amoureux ! Vous descendez ou vous restez à parler ?

-ON EST PAS DES AMOUREUX ! s'exclamèrent-t-il. ET EN PLUS, ON ÉTAIT DANS UNE CONVERSATION IMPORTANTE !

-Ben oui, une conversation importante sur votre relation amoureuse, continua Grey.

-PAS DU TOUT !

-Ils s'aimeeeeeeeeeeent !» dit sournoisement Happy

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Lucy renouvellement énervé.

«On parlait de Sting, bande d'abrutis !

-De... Sting ? Pourquoi vous parliez de Sting ?

-Oups...

-Oh... Lucy... commença Happy.

-Me dit pas que c'est ton petit-ami, finit Grey.

-NON ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez encore !?

-Petite traîtresse, ria Erza, en sortant de on ne sait où.»

Natsu tant qu'à lui, même s'il ne comprenait rien du tout, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

«C'est... c'est pas drôle ! De toute façon, on parlait de Natsu et Sting ! Pas moi !

-Attends... Natsu et Sting !? Mais pourquoi ?

-Lu...Lucy ! rougit Natsu.

-Natsu, tu rougis »? dit Happy abasourdi.

Happy, Grey et Erza se turent, avant de fixer le mage de feu avec incompréhension. Le dragon slayer baissa le regard et Lucy comprit qu'elle avait fait une grosse gaffe.

«C'est rien... soupira Natsu, je sors.

-Euh... d'accord...»

Natsu quitta la chambre en vitesse. Il sortit de l'auberge avec un grand besoin d'air frais. Il s'arrêta dans la même ruelle extraordinairement banale de la dernière fois. Il s'assit directement au sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il pourrait bien faire de ces drôles de ressentiment ? Puisque j'ai la flemme d'écrire la réflexion sûrement insensée de Natsu, allons tout de suite au résultat.

Le mage de Fairy tail se trouvait devant l'auberge de Sabertooth, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur le visage. Il soupira... pourquoi était-il ici encore ? Ah oui, il venait voir le mage blond. Premièrement, dans quelle chambre se trouvait-il ? Il renifla les odeurs autour de lui. Il en sentit plusieurs différentes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait. Heureusement pour lui, le blond avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Deuxièment, monter à la fenêtre. Finalement, réveiller Sting. Entraîné à force d'entrer par la fenêtre de Lucy, il réussit sans difficulté à s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Il regarda le mage endormit sur le lit et non, sans la bave... désolé... ! Il s'approcha de lui lentement, il ne savait point pourquoi, mais... Sting portait un pull à capuche... Il se pencha vers le blond assoupit et déposa ses mains sur ses joues pâles, il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui du mage de Sabertooth, puis il... le secoua comme un vulgaire prunier.

«WooOoooaaa !

-Debout Sting !

-Na...Na...Na... Natsu-san ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Ben... enfin je sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivé à cette décision.»

Sting repoussa le mage de feu, présentement à genoux sur lui.

«Dé...Dégage de sur moi !»

Natsu descendit du blond et celui-ci se mit en position assise.

«Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

-Hum... Avant de t'expliquer... t'aurais pas légèrement... changé... ?

-Ne... ne t'en soucie pas, dit séchement Sting, en détournant le regard.

-Ah, euh... ok...

-Alors bon, que me veux-tu ?

-J'avais... juste... envie de... te voir...

-HEIN !?»

Le dragon slayer de lumières cria sous le choc. Natsu voulait le voir lui ? Il s'en allait reprendre et l'envoyer dehors en grand coup de pied dans le derrière, quand quelqu'un cogna sur le dos de la porte non impératrice.

«Bon sang, Sting ! À quoi tu joues ! J'essaye de dormir !

-Dé... Désolé, Minerva, je... je baisserais le ton... !

-Tch.»

Minerva s'éloigna de la chambre du blond, énervé. Le mage de Sabertooth se retourna vers Natsu.

«Tu n'es pas censé être ici ! Dégage !»

Le mage de feu grogna de frustration face au rejet du blond et s'étala de tout son long sur le grand lit, sous le regard ahuri de Sting.

«Mais... mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? murmura-t-il, mais tout en s'exclamant.

-Ben, je suis fatigué...

-Mais je t'ai dit de partir, bordel !

-T'es si peu accueillant.

-Natsu-san ! Sors d'ici !»

Le dragon slayer de feu se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter le mage de Lumières. Il se traîna jusqu'au visage du blond, avant de l'allonger sur le matelas. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui.

«Natsu... -san ?»

Le mage de feu s'allongea à son tour, mais sûr sa nouvelle proie. Il bougea un peu son bassin, faisant rougir son vis-à-vis. Le blond voulu le repousser, furieux qu'il prenne plaisir à s'amuser de lui, mais, Natsu, n'étant pas du même avis plaqua une main sur ses douces lèvres.

«Silence, ma mignonne !» susurra-t-il à l'oreille du blond, sans lui-même comprendre se qu'il lui prenait soudainement.

Le mage de Sabertooth s'énerva à ce surnom et tenta de se dégager de son aggresseur. Il aurait pu utiliser sa magie, au lieu de se défendre sans elle, mais dépassé par les événements, il n'y pensa même pas. Soudainement, il se sentit mal d'avoir demandé à Lector de rester avec Rogue cette nuit. Il songea à appeler à l'aide, mais il se renfrogna à cette pensée, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'était pas faible ! Il ne perdrait pas face à Natsu. Et alors que le mage de feu glissait sa main sous la chemise de Sting, on cogna à la porte.

«Sting ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Ah ? Non, non ! Tout va bien... tu peux retourner dormir Rogue !»

Il regarda Natsu avec un regard qui dit : _Dégage avant qu'il entre ou que je te tue ! _Natsu grogna, très furieux, il sortit par la fenêtre, au même moment, Rogue entra. Il parut perplexe.

«L'odeur de Natsu Dragneel est très forte dans ta chambre...

-Ah... Ah bon ? ria nerveusement le dragon slayer de Lumières.

-Sting, que caches-tu ?

-Mais... mais rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

-Sting »! s'énerva Rogue.

Le blond sursauta au ton du mage d'ombre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait s'énerver.

«Ro... Rogue...

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es vraiment étrange ces temps-ci...

-Rogue... j'ai juste quelques problèmes à régler... ne t'en fait pas autant pour ça...

-Pourquoi tu nous en parle pas ?

-C'est juste que je... je ne comprends pas moi-même...

-Alors explique-moi au moins ce que tu comprends !

-Mais...-

-STING !»

Le blond eu presque peur, voir son ami aussi furieux était vraiment hors du commun.

«Je vois... je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'inquiètais autant...

-Il n'y a pas que moi ! Fro pense toujours à toi et Lector nous rabat dans les oreilles qu'il veux te voir !

-Je.. je voulais pas...»

Le dragon slayer des ombres soupira. Il s'était énervé et avait contrarié le blond. Quelle petit garnement tu fais...

«Je me suis énervé... désolé.

-Non, j'aurais du t'en parler.

-Alors bon... je peux avoir quelques explications ?»

Sting prit une grande inspiration et lui dit tout de but en blanc. Le visage impassible de Rogue avait laissé place à une légère expression de surprise.

«Tu as demander de l'aide à un mage de Fairy Tail ?

-Je sais ! J'ai été stupide d'aller faire ça ! Et je suis pris à magasiner avec cette Lucy tout l'après-midi demain !»

Si Rogue n'était pas Rogue, il aurait bien rigolé face à l'expression de son coéquipier, mais à la place de rire, il regarda le blond avec un expression étrange. Sting le remarqua.

«Rogue ? Ça ne va pas ?» demanda-t-il, légèrement confus.

Le brun sembla revenir à lui.

«Ah, euh... non, non, tout va bien.»

Le blond pencha sur la tête sur le côté, une pointe d'interrogation dans son beau regard azur, tandis que le ténébreux devant lui regardait tout ses mouvements. En fait , il pensait, non pas que Sting était mignon comme ça, mais bien qu'il avait remarquer que le blond plaçait étrangement ses mains sur ses joues en secouant la tête. C'était pas vraiment Sting ça et encore moins masculin. C'était un peu (beaucoup) étrange à ses yeux, mais il décida de ne pas en parler, espéreant sûrement dans un coin de sa tête que ce n'était pas un effet qui venait avec cette magie plus qu'oublié. Peu importe, passons maintenant au lendemain, voulez-vous ?

* * *

Dernier combat de la quatrième journée ! Beth Vanderwood de Mermaid heel contre Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth !

Beth entra en courant, tandis que Sting, désespéré de devoir se battre aujourd'hui, entra dans l'arène à la marche tout simplement... Déjà qu'il attirait les regards, son nouveau style vestimentaire forcé n'y aidait pas... Habituellement, il portait des vêtements plutôt légers, puis tout à coup, du jour au lendemain, il portait un long pantalon des baskets et un pull bleu...roh... tu te rends compte que c'est encore pire maintenant que t'as mis ces vêtements ! Mais c'est vrai que t'avais pas le choix... zut de zut !

«Tu portes pas la même chose qu'à l'habitude, c'est étrange ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite rousse.

-Pff, qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre !» lâcha-t-il avec une voix trop aïgue à son goût.

La jeune fille pencha sa tête sur le côté, mais ne se soucia pas plus longtemps de ceci. Elle se lança vers Sting prête à l'attaquer. Le mage de Sabertooth évita aisément l'attaque et contre-attaqua avec son souffle du dragon, enfin essaya de contre-attaquer, car sérieusement mettre un pantalon avec plus d'une dizaine centimètres de plus que la grandeur que vous avez besoin pour vous battre, ça sers à quoi peut-être à pars tomber minablement au sol ? La jeune rousse et le public ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer face au ridicule du jeune blond. Sting se releva complètement honteux, il déchira le bas de son pantalon pour qu'il soit capable de se battre facilement avec. Il grogna de frustration en attendant la rousse ce moquer d'elle... oups désolé ! C'était encore un il ? Oh pardonnez-moi ! Haha ! Bon, plus sérieusement, furieux comme jamais, il reprit le combat et gagna en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

«Le vainqueur est Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth !»

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et le blond quitta l'arène en deux temps trois mouvements. Un fois en ville, il ralentit sa cadence, voulant retarder le moment où il rencontrerait Lucy, la mage constellationiste de Fairy Tail. Il finit tout de même par arriver au point de rendez-vous.

«Bon sang ! Tant as mis du temps !

-Ouais, ouais... c'est bon, on y va...»

Lucy dut le traîner pas le bras car il refusait d'avancer rapidement, ben quoi, quand tu es avec une fille qui s'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, à qui l'auteur à décider de mettre une pointe de sadisme et qui t'emmène magasiner pour des vêtements alors que seul ton corps est celui d'une femme, eh ben, t'as pas vraiment envie de la suivre, non ? Ils arrivèrent enfin face au premier magasin... de vêtements.

«C'est quoi... ça ?

-C'est [veuillez insérer le nom du magasin] ! Il parait qu'il est super réputé ! Viens ! On va commencer par un bikini.

-Hm ? D'acco... Attends ? QUOI !?

-Aller viens !

-NON ! Sauvez-moi ! Ne la laisser pas m'entraîner dans cet enfer ! Au secours !»

* * *

Le premier qu'elle lui fit enfiler fût un deux pièces noir et fushia sans brettelle, le deuxième, était un autre deux pièces rose et brun chocolat avec un petit coeur au centre du haut, puis vint un troisième, une pièce verte, d'un quatrième orange, puis un cinquième, un sixième, un septième, une vingtaine... il dut en essayer tellement qu'il ne savait plus combien il en avait enfiler... Et finalement, la jeune mage trouva le bikini parfait, blanc retenue au cou et aux hanches grâce à des rubans noirs, accompagné d'une petite veste blanche sans attache presque transparente.

«C'est... c'est parfait ! Ce sera parfait pour ce soir !

-Ce... soir ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?»

Lucy prit un air innocent.

«Ben tu vois, j'aimerais que tu viennes à notre soirée sur la plage avec notre guilde...

-Hors de question !

-Alors tu peux dire adieu à mon aide, tu peux chercher quelqu'un d'autre !

-Attends ! C'est bon...» marmonna Sting, je viendrais...

Après tout, il ne voyait personne d'autre que cette Lucy pour l'aider. Il soupira. Elle était quoi cette fille ? Une démone ? Innocente, mon oeil...

«Super ! s'exclama Lucy ! Maintenant cherchons des vêtements tellement mignons qu'il feront s'écrouler les garçons quand ils te verront !

-Primo, mon but est de passer inaperçu ! Deuxio, je suis mentalement un mec, je veux pas de gars à mes pieds !

-Ah... oui, c'est vrai...»

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... mentalement, hm ? Certainement pas longtemps avec moi ! Mouhahahakof... kof... Merde je m'étouffe là... Ils passèrent dans toutes les sections du magasin, il est très grand en passant. Ces sections avaient tous des noms plus effrayants à chaque fois qu'il en entendait un... [Veuillez insérez le nom des sections] Et plus de ces sections il passait, plus Lucy trouvait des vêtements gênants... je veux dire par là... [Veuillez insérer la description des vêtements] Après cet enfer pas long à lire, mais qui à duré des heures dans cette histoire, il fut finalement le temps de payer.

«Ce fera... 134 897 joyaux.

-Quoooooi ? demanda Sting, sous le choc.»

Lucy se retourna vers le blond un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Oh merde... qu'est-ce-qu'elle allait sortir cette fois ? Elle sortit un bandeau avec la marque de Fairy Tail imprimé dessus, elle le fit tourner sur son index.

«Tu vois ce bandeau, Sa-ma-ra-chan ? Si tu veux pas devoir payer cette merveilleuse facture salée, à chaque fois que tu te promènes en tant que Samara, c'est-à-dire, à chaque fois que tu sors de l'arène, tu dois enfiler se bandeau !»

Le dragon slayer de Lumière déglutit et crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque et mourir. Après une longue réfléxion cette fois-ci pas inutile, il accepta et à contre-coeur ! N'oubliez pas ! Lucy décida de lui faire enfiler son nouveau maillot de suite et de l'entraîner directement à la guilde.

«Salut tout le monde ! s'écria Lucy en entrant dans l'auberge.

-Salut Lucy ! Qui tu nous ramènes ?

-Ah ! Mais t'es Samatea ! s'écria Natsu, un peu plus loin.»

Le visage de Sting se déforma pour qu'il puisse prendre un expression de : _Pauvre débile... je peux pas croire que tu étais mon idol avant..._

«C'est Samara... grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'ammène ici, dit la forte Erza qui a du style et de la classe. (Fallait trop que je la répette cette phrase !)

-Elle vient passer la soirée avec nous à la plage !

-Ah c'est super !»

Comme ça ne se passe jamais comme le désire le personnage principale, mais bien par ce que veut l'auteure, Sting qui aurait aimé qu'on le laisse tranquille fut traîner de tout barre tout côté. Il réussit finalement à quitter l'auberge, mais seulement vers deux heures du matin le lendemain. Il retira le bandeau et le plaça dans la petite sacoche que Lucy lui avait forcé à prendre, il retourna à l'auberge de Sabertooth, par contre, c'est seulement une fois rendu qui se rendit enfin compte qu'il portait encore le bikini...

«Et merde...

-Qui êtes-vous ? Dit une voix qui lui était plus que familière.

-Ah... je... je m'appelle Samara.»

Il se retourna lentement, dans le style de robot qui est traumatisé. Il tomba face à face avec Minerva.

«Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je... je faisais que faire un tour !

-À deux heures le matin ?

-Je sais que c'est absurde, mais je reviens d'une fête à la plage... et je comptais visiter les alentours de la ville...»

Sans un mot de plus, Minerva le dépassa et entra dans l'auberge. Sting, tant qu'à lui, tomba à genoux... Oh, mon cher, tu l'as échappé belle... Il dut faire demi-tour, pour trouver un endroit où se changer... il jura... Merde, merde et remerde ! Il tourna le dos à l'auberge après avoir enfilé son pull bleu, parce que sérieux, ils ont beau être en plein été, à deux heures du matin, y fait pas trop chaud... Il retourna sur la plage pour les cabines permettant mystérieusement de se changer en passant tout de même incognito... espérant ne pas croiser quelqu'un... et puisque j'ai pas envie de faire un autre dialogue, passons au lendemain... disons... catastrophique, voulez-vous ?

* * *

Le mage de Sabertooth se réveilla dans un chambre à six lits... bon sang ? Que s'était-il passait hier soir pour qu'il se retrouve ici... au juste, où était-il ?

«Ah ! Tu es réveillé Samara-chan !» dit joyeusement un voix féminine proche de lui.

Cette voix, il la connaîssait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait... Ah oui ! Il se souvenait maintenant, elle appartenait à...

«Wendy ?»

Ça alors, tant à pris du temps pour tant souvenir... alala...

«Tu vas mieux ?» demanda la jeune fille.

Ça lui revenait maintenant ! Une drôle de créature l'avait attaqué par surprise à la tête ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ici, bordel !?

«Tu t'es fait attaquer hier soir, c'est Grey qui t'a sauver et ramener.

-Ah, d'accord... ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix heure quarante... Pourquoi ?»

Les yeux du blond s'équarquillèrent de terreur, il fit une drôle de grimace.

«Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je vais me faire tuer par le maître !

-Tu fais partie d'une guilde ?»

C'est un peu trop tard qui se rendit compte de son erreur. Allez, maintenant, trouve une autre excuse minable...

«Je suis en retard à un cours de... euh... enfin... Cuisine ! C'est ça ! Un cours de cuisine !

-Ah... euh, d'accord, répondit Wendy, pas du tout convaincu.

-Je... je dois y allez !

-Maintenant ?

-J'ai... j'ai quand même quarante minutes de retard ! Tu remercias... euh...

-Gray ?

-Ah oui, c'est ça, tu le remercias de ma part !

-Oh, d'accord...»

Le blond quitta la salle, puis l'auberge, en espérant ne pas croisé quelqu'un d'autre. Il se rendit le plus vite possible à l'arène.

«Sting ! Tu es en retard ! La première épreuve et déjà terminé ! Et le premier combat commencé ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu devais y participer ?

-Pardonnez-moi, trembla le blond.

-Pourquoi tu as une voix si... aïgue ? demanda Minerva, avec une intonation de je-m'en-foutiste-de-toi. Ça ne te vas pas bien du tout.

-Ça ne vous concerne pas, mademoiselle.»

Et sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit Rogue, Lector et Frosch.

* * *

Une fois les Jeux Magiques terminé, où je n'ai aucune idée qui à gagné parce que je suis l'anime, même si je doute que se soit Fairy Tail, Natsu et compagnie retournèrent à leur guilde, Sabertooth en fit de même, avec leur Sting nouvellement transformé, les autres équipes, ben eux, ils firent là même chose, c'est pas évident ?

Enfin quoi, il n'y a toujours pas beaucoup de personne qui savent pour Sting, Lucy à enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Natsu, qui ne voulait rien entendre, que le mage blond de Sabertooth, lui faisait sûrement de l'effet... Après quoi, ledit mage blond quitta la guilde pour prendre un peu l'air, heureusement, car il était sûr le point de vivre une horreur... enfin... je veux dire une deuxième horreur... héhé... désolé Sting.

Il tourna au coin d'une ruelle et oui, encore une ruelle ! Décidément, il y en partout ! Soudainement, il sentit une lourde fatigue s'emparer de lui, il tomba à genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Bordel... mais qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait encore ? (Moi je sais, moi je sais !)

Il prit peu de temps à sombrer dans l'inconscience... C'est tout ce qui sais faire ces temps-ci, ma parole... olala... tomber dans les pommes, c'est pas la classe, c'est pas lui, alors ! Oh seigneur, dîtes moi que j'ai faux, même si je ne suis pas croyante ! Il se réveilla dans cette même ruelle, c'est fou, il y a personne qui l'a trouvé cette fois-ci... étrange, mais pas grave... Il s'assit une main sur le front.

«Aie ! dit-il, sans cacher sa voix aigue. Mais où suis-je ?»

Sting se leva et regarda les alentours, des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux.

«Ah ! Mais je me trouve à Fiore ! Et en plus là où se trouve la guilde de Sabertooth ! J'y crois pas !»

Il lâcha un cri de joie. Il remarqua enfin ses vêtements.

«Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? C'est atroce ! Bon, je vais aller à Magnolia, Lucy pourra me prêter quelques vêtements, parce que sérieux je me rappelle plus où j'ai laissé les miens !»

Moi je sais où tu les as laissé ! Dans ta chambre, à moins que tu veuilles qu'ils soient ailleurs... Il, enfin je devrais dire _elle_, puisque Samara semble avoir maintenant le contrôle, se dirigea vers la gare...

Alors là... Franchement...

* * *

Voilà !

Si vous êtes parvenu à la fin, Bravo ! Je sais pas si ça vous plu de lire autant que moi de l'écrire... mais ça, il y a qu'une façon de le savoir... Reviews ?

Please, veux savoir ce que vous en pensez... c'est bon ou c'est mauvais ?

À la prochaine... j'espère (Étoiles dans les yeux)

Yuanne:P


End file.
